midnight
by Suki Pie
Summary: ponselnya berdering, pada pukul dua belas kurang lima menit, dini hari. [Dazai x Atsushi]


**.**

 **"Midnight"**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs ©** Kafuka Asagiri

 **Midnight ©** Suki Pie

 **.**

 _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponselnya berdering, pada pukul dua belas kurang lima menit, dini hari.

Nakajima Atsushi mengerang kecil, meloloskan gerutuan samar yang kurang lebih seperti; _berisik, astaga. Orang bodoh mana yang mau meneleponnya di saat seperti ini;_ sampai ia sadar bahwa—mungkin saja—salah satu anggota Detektif yang melakukannya. Kasus memang tidak akan diserahkan ketika jam malam, namun situasi genting bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan malas, merayap pelan di sekitar empuknya futon, berusaha mengabaikan dingin dan kantuk yang enggan pergi. Kurang lebih enam detik, di antara sisa-sisa kesadaran yang mulai terkumpul dan dering berisik sialan itu, Atsushi mendapatkan benda yang dicari.

 _Flip_ ponsel berhasil dibuka, selimut disingkap sejenak, ketika akhirnya garis pendek bagian _speaker_ menempel manis di telinga kiri.

Selang beberapa detik dering berhenti, ia menyahut kecil. "Ya? Atsushi di si—"

" _Ooh, suaramu aneh sekali, Atsushi-kun_ ,"

Dua kali kerjapan mata, sampai tubuhnya refleks terbangun dalam posisi duduk dan pening yang menjalar cepat. "Dazai-san?"

" _Kau pasti sedang tidur, ya_ ," sahut Dazai lugas, tak mendengar jeritan hati Atsuhi sebagai balasan pernyataan tanpa dosanya; _ya, aku sedang tidur. Dan terbangun gara-gara kerjaan anehmu, dasar maniak bunuh diri._ Namun, Atsushi cukup tahu diri kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Err... begitulah," balas Atsushi, tak terlalu menaruh minat. "Ada apa meneleponku, Dazai-san?" _... dan semoga saja kau tidak menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh._ Menggulingkan seorang Osamu Dazai dari tong minyak, misalnya.

Suara tawa lolos sejenak, lalu, " _Kau bisa keluar sebentar_?"

"Eh?"

" _Sebentar saja. Aku ada di depan pintu asramamu_."

Atsushi membelalak, hanya sejenak, yang sekon kemudian ia lekas berdiri. Nyaris tersandung oleh tebalnya futon dan segera berderap menuju pintu utama. Mempertahankan posisi ponselnya ketika ia buru-buru membuka pintu dengan kunci hingga suara _klek_ terdengar halus dan kenop berhasil diputar; derit kecil daun yang terbuka, dan hembus angin ketika Atsushi melangkah keluar.

Yang Atsushi tahu, Dazai itu tipikal seorang penipu ulung.

Tetapi pada malam ini, laki-laki itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hyahoo~" Seulas senyum lebar tersungging, tak ragu mengundang tanya dari Atsushi ketika menemukan Dazai berjongkok seperti anak kecil di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Laki-laki itu tidak sendirian, kalau boleh dibilang.

Jika kotak terbuka berisi _shortcake_ bertabur potongan buah _strawberry_ dan satu batang lilin tinggi di atasnya itu dapat dikatakan sebagai teman.

Lagi, Atsushi mengerjap. Satu. Dua. " _Ano_ , Dazai-san, apa yang—"

"Nah, coba kemari sebentar Atsushi-kun." Ia memberi isyarat agar Atsushi ikut berjongkok dengannya, tepat di seberang _shortcake_ yang menanti. Atsushi, entah polos atau memang terlalu naif, menurutinya. "Aku sudah menelepon yang lain, tapi mereka langsung marah-marah tidak jelas dan menutup teleponnya begitu saja."

 _Tentu saja_ , pikir Atsushi. Kalau boleh, ia juga tidak ingin alam mimpinya diganggu tanpa sebab.

"Yaah, padahal ini hari yang spesial," Dazai terkekeh, tampak sibuk menyalakan pematik api—yang ia ambil dari saku mantel—dan menyalakan lilin yang sudah lama berdiri. "Ups, dua menit lagi tengah malam."

Oh.

Tunggu, tunggu. Atsushi mengerti sekarang.

Dua menit sebelum tengah malam. _Shortcake_ bertabur merahnya _strawberry_. Nyala lilin yang berkibar kecil. Dan hari spesial yang mungkin saja dinantikannya.

"Karena kau mau menemaniku malam ini, akan kuberikan potongan pertama kuenya untukmu, Atsushi-kun." Satu detik setelah kelakarnya itu, nyala lilin berebut padam ketika Dazai meniupnya tanpa permisi. Menarik gelap di antara remang cahaya lampu dan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang mengintip.

Hening beberapa detik.

Hingga Atsushi tak kuasa meloloskan kekehan pelan dan suara tawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Selamat ulang tahun, Dazai-san."

Ponselnya berkedip malu.

Pukul dua belas dini hari. Dua puluh Juni.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **owari**_

 _ **(namae wo yobu yo**_ —ost. ending _ **)**_

* * *

 **A/N :** haii^^ Suki di sini, baru masuk di fandom BSD, hehehe. Salam kenal~ dan ini niatnya buat ultah dazai, 19 juni, tapi jam di daerah saya udah jam dua, huehuehue.

 _sankyuu_ sudah membaca *wink*


End file.
